


Alpha Material

by Tarlan



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Community: trope_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: He had to live with the consequences of his actions - for good and bad.





	

Jeremy knew the moment Elena survived the transition following Clay's wolf bite that one day he would be handing everything over to her. Over the years that followed he saw how she railed against the old ways, wanting something better for all of them, and when the time came he knew the pack had pledged allegiance to her out of love and respect rather than fear. She was more alpha than any wolf he'd ever met. More alpha than him, and she would lead them through the troubled times ahead as the world reeled from the knowledge that the werewolves of myth and legend were actually walking among them.

As he watched Stonehaven burn he recognized the symbolism, the cleansing of all the dark ways that had kept them hidden in the shadows; the end of the laws that stole human cubs from their mothers, and required the death of anyone who found out about them. He thought of Karen, a woman he could have easily fallen in love with, and whom he'd been forced to kill only a few days earlier after she saw one of them turn. The incident now sat heavy in his stomach and heart, filling him with self-loathing, anger, resentment, and regret because her death seemed so unnecessary now, robbing him of any future with her.

The world had changed the moment Sasha transformed in front of live cameras for all to see, and Jeremy could see where Elena got her stubbornness and her conviction. She was her father's daughter even though she had assumed her father dead for most of her life. As for Sasha, he had given his life for his beliefs and had thrown their whole world into turmoil.

Thinking of Karen and her lonely grave in the woods, Jeremy prayed it was worth it, if only so he would never again have to kill just to obey those old and foolish laws to keep them hidden from human eyes. Elena was passionate about their freedom, and about their right to live openly and in harmony with humans. As he watched the pack gather around Elena, the first and only female of their kind, he knew he had made the right decision for the pack. She was the leader they needed in this brave new world.

With the death of Karen hanging heavy on his heart, and the ashes of the only home he had known filling the smoke-darkened skies, he could only hope he had made the right decision for himself too.

END  
 


End file.
